1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to a termination system for electrical components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical components, such as those used in domestic appliances, include terminals wherein wires from a wiring harness are connected to the components, these wires electrically connecting the component to other components. The costs associated with a wiring harness consist primarily of insulated wire, terminals and the labor to attach the terminals to the insulated wire. Because of the high reliability of electrical components in such appliances, the great majority (75-90%) of the appliance's harness terminals will never need to be removed from the component terminals to which they are attached. If removal of leads from the component terminals is not necessary, the harness terminals are functionally redundant. This redundancy is costly and can adversely affect reliability since an additional electrical contact/interface exists with a terminal attached to the harness lead.